Mortal Kombat: El regreso del Dios caído
by Igfield
Summary: La ambición, la avaricia y la sed de venganza acechan al Earthrealm. Raiden, Dios del trueno y protector del reino necesitará la ayuda de los guerreros sobrevivientes para hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza impuesta por la alianza del Dios caído Shinnok y el brujo Quan Chi.
1. Consecuencias

¡Buen noches! (al menos lo eran para mi cuando publiqué este capítulo). Soy Igfield y este es mi primer fic. Decidí comenzar por una de mis franquicias favoritas ¡Mortal Kombat! Espero que si hay algún fanático desquiciado como yo leyendo este fic sea de su agrado. Los sucesos transcurren exactamente luego de los acontecimientos de Mortal Kombat 2011, así que si lo jugaron no tendrán problemas para entenderlo, y pues, si no lo hicieron, esto es un GRAN SPOILER xD.

Los personajes de Mortal Kombat son propiedad de NetherRealm Studios.

Capítulo 1: Consecuencias

Se aproximaba el ocaso, el viento soplaba con calma y las nubes se desplazaban sin prisa en el cielo azul. El silencio y la serenidad reinaban en las ruinas cuando repentinamente un relámpago estalló ruidosamente en aquel sombrío panorama. De él surgieron los últimos defensores del Earthrealm.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Johnny Cage quitándose las gafas de sol.

-Es… ¿La academia?- Supuso Sonya.

-Es lo que queda de ella- Murmuro Raiden con un deje de tristeza –Las consecuencias de mis acciones supusieron un precio muy elevado- El Dios miró el cuerpo de Liu Kang y luego bajó la mirada.

-Has salvado a la Tierra, las pérdidas son inevitables, no te martirices –Dijo Sonya posando una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole sinceramente - Tus esfuerzos le han permitido a cada hombre, a cada mujer y a cada niño en el mundo la oportunidad de vivir en paz. Te debemos mucho–.

Repentinamente un grupo de ancianos y niños comenzaron a surgir de las ruinas, algunos estaban heridos, pero esto no impidió que se acerquen a los guerreros y se inclinen ante ellos. Sonya y Johnny los imitaron al ver que Raiden hizo lo mismo.

-Lord Raiden, guerreros de la Tierra, nos han salvado, les agradecemos infinitamente- Dijo un anciano calvo, con barba blanca pronunciada y facciones arrugadas –Ahora, si me permiten… -Observó con melancolía el cuerpo de Liu Kang.

-Oh, por supuesto –Dijo Raiden haciéndose a un lado.

Un grupo de monjes llegaron con una camilla, alzaron el cuerpo de su estudiante y se lo llevaron.

-Mañana realizaremos una ceremonia en su honor. Hasta entonces, Kai los guiará a un lugar donde puedan comer y descansar, deben estar muy agotados.

-Ni que lo diga- Dijo Johnny con una amplia sonrisa.

El anciano asintió, un joven moreno y alto apareció de entre los estudiantes más jóvenes, se inclinó frente a ellos e hizo ademán de que lo sigan.

-¿Y usted Lord Raiden?- Preguntó Kai.

-No se preocupen por mí, hay… asuntos que debo atender-Contestó el Dios del trueno antes de alejarse del grupo y desaparecer en el destello de un relámpago.

Tras la cena, el joven moreno guió a Sonya y a Johnny a sus respectivas habitaciones. Estas eran de madera, cuadradas y pequeñas. Teniendo en cuenta el catastrófico estado de la academia los guerreros no podían exigir algo mejor.

-Que duermas bien, preciosa- Le dijo el actor a la rubia guiñándole un ojo antes de dejarla en su dormitorio.

-Adiós Cage- Respondió lacónicamente.

La joven entró a la habitación, y se desplomó sin dudas en la cama, estaba realmente exhausta, ni siquiera recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba sin dormir o sin una ducha. En ese momento sus pensamientos la llevaron a su compañero.

-Jax...- Pensó Sonya comenzando a buscar frenéticamente algo en su bolsillo.

Sacó de él una placa y la sujetó firmemente frente a sus ojos azules, "Teniente Jackson Briggs" leyó para sí misma.

-Lo siento Jax- Se disculpó la muchacha -Esta vez no pude ayudarte- Se recostó, dejando que las lágrimas recorran su piel y caigan en las delicadas sábanas hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

**(Cambio de escena)**

-Edenia, Outworld, Earthrealm, todos los reinos sufrieron un duro golpe, pronto estarán bajo mi dominio- Dijo maliciosamente el Dios caído.

-Estamos a sus órdenes Lord Shinnok- Expresó el brujo Quan Chi con una ligera sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

En ese momento una figura estilizada y sombría, con atuendo provocativo color amarillo y marcas negras surgió de entre las sombras con una malévola sonrisa. Hizo una reverencia ante Shinnok y tomó una copa de vino dispuesta en una mesa próxima.

-Me alegra anunciarle, mi Lord, que el embajador de Edenia en otros reinos, mi padre, estará gustoso de recibirlo próximamente- Dijo dando un ligero trago a su copa-Claro que como refugiados de otro reino, pues ya sabe, hay quién no comparte nuestros deseos y pensamientos sobre un mundo bajo su mandato. ¿No es así Shinnok?-Preguntó pícaramente para luego darle un guiño. Este asintió con complacencia.

Tras la muerte de la Reina Sindel, la princesa Kitana y el Emperador Shao Kahn el reino de Edenia se encontraba en una aparente anarquía, sería fácil derrocar a un reino que se encontraba debilitado y desorganizado, sus defensas caerían sin demasiado esfuerzo y cuando se erigiera como nuevo rey de Edenia el Dios caído podría planear sus futuras conquistas, y ¿Por qué no? Su venganza contras los dioses antiguos.

-Todos se arrodillarán ante mi poder- Vociferó Shinnok poniéndose de pie enérgicamente- ¡Quan Chi, Tanya! Comiencen los preparativos, en los próximos días tendrá lugar el empoderamiento de Edenia, ordenen a Reiko organizar a la hermandad de las sombras, nada en el plan puede fallar.

Como ordene mi Lord- Contestaron el brujo y la joven al unísono inclinándose en señal de obediencia y fidelidad.

**(Cambio de escena)**

El Dios del trueno se encontraba nuevamente en un enrome e imponente altar, a su alrededor se encontraban las enormes figuras de los Dioses Antiguos.

-¿Qué motivo lo trae aquí nuevamente Raiden?- Preguntó.

-En primer lugar he de agradecerles su intervención ante las acciones de Shao Kahn-.

-No son necesarias, solo intervenimos en consecuencia de que las reglas se vieron quebrantadas- Respondieron al unísono.

-En ese caso tengo una petición- Explicó Raiden rápidamente- El guerrero Liu Kang, defensor del Earthrealm, murió en circunstancias provocadas dentro del intento de Shao Kahn por anexar los reinos, por ende…- El dios del trueno se aclaró la garganta- Solicito su resurrección-.

Los dioses se tomaron unos segundos para analizar el pedido, finalmente procedieron a responder.

-Es lamentable las pérdidas recientes, más sin embargo, la muerte del monje es responsabilidad suya- Raiden dio un largo suspiro-. Lo sentimos, pero no podemos aceptar sus pretensiones.

-Supongo que es todo- Murmuró Raiden decepcionado- En ese caso, agradezco su atención Dioses Antiguos-. Dijo inclinándose suavemente para luego transportarse de regreso.

Minutos más tarde el Dios del trueno se encontraba en nuevamente en la academia Wu Shi, entró en un gran salón construido en su honor iluminado por gran cantidad de velas. Se sentó en el suelo alfombrado cruzando sus piernas. A pesar de su estado como ser divino e inmortal realmente necesitaba calmarse, meditar. Pero, en ese momento, tal como había sucedido anteriormente, llegaron a su mente como si de destellos se tratasen, imágenes que lo paralizaron. Shinnok, el dios caído que alguna vez había intentado dominar el Earthrealm y derrocar a los dioses antiguos, había establecido una alianza con el brujo Quan Chi. El peligro yacía nuevamente sobre su reino, o al menos eso le mostraban sus visiones.

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron sigilosamente.

-¡Lord Raiden!- Kai se mostró sorprendido por la presencia del Dios-. Ha regresado, disculpe mi interrupción- Se disculpó el muchacho.

-No tiene importancia- Lo interrumpió -. De hecho es oportuna tu presencia- Raiden volteó para ver al moreno–.

-¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Hay mas fuerzas malignas que conspiran contra el Earthrealm, fuerzas que creí haber superado hace tiempo-. Comentó Raiden con serenidad aproximándose a él- Serás de gran ayuda en la batalla Kai- El joven asintió rápidamente.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Los monjes dividieron sus tareas, los más jóvenes a cargo de Kai, ayudados por Sonya y Johnny se encargaban de las obras de reconstrucción. Mientras, los más ancianos realizaban los preparativos para el funeral de Liu Kang.

-Es lamentable- Dijo el anciano de facciones arrugadas que los había recibido el día anterior mientras miraba a su antiguo estudiante-. Era un gran estudiante, íntegro, cortés, además de poseer un latente espíritu indomable- Raiden dio un largo suspiro.

-Realmente lo es- Contestó con pesar.

-¡Date prisa Cage! ¡Esas maderas no van a cortarse solas!- Vociferó Sonya mientras clavaba una tabla golpeándola con un martillo.

-Tranquila linda, este tipo de trabajo no es lo mío –Se excusó Cage.

-Realmente no lo había notado –Bromeó la rubia.

-Menos charla y más acción –Los interrumpió Kai en tono sereno -. Debemos estar listos para lo que se aproxima- Murmuró para luego alejarse.

El actor miró a la muchacha con curiosidad, pero esta solo se encogió de hombros. Eso solo significaba una sola cosa, o bien un solo nombre ¡Raiden!

-¿Así que el Dios del trueno guarda secretos a sus protegidos?- Preguntó Cage.

-No seas tonto, tal vez solo no encontró el momento para decirnos lo que debía –Justificó Sonya.

-Bien, en ese caso, vamos a preguntarle –Propuso Johnny dejando el serrucho a un lado.

-¿Adonde crees que vas? No podemos dejar a esta gente a su suerte –Lo regañó la agente. –Aunque no sepamos de que se trata, si lo que ese sujeto nos dijo es cierto, estas personas necesitarán un refugio –El actor comprendió, ella tenía razón.

-¿Después de almorzar? –Preguntó. Un leve movimiento de cabeza de la rubia le dio la confirmación que esperaba. Sonaba bien, quizás no era como le habría gustado tener una cita, pero la idea de pasar una tarde acompañado de tan bella mujer lo llenaba de entusiasmo.

Así sucedió, esperaron hasta que se hiciera una pausa para comer. Posteriormente los monjes irían a descansar para continuar con sus tareas por la tarde.

-Y ahora… ¿Dónde demonios estará? Tal vez debimos preguntar a Kai –Admitió Sonya.

-Olvídalo, el sujeto me da escalofríos, sería lo mejor que lo encontráramos por cuenta propia, solos –Respondió el actor pícaramente.

"Ahora comprendo de qué va esto" –Pensó la rubia para sí misma. No estaba de humor para ese tipo de cosas en aquel momento.

-Creo que si nos separamos lo encontraremos antes ¿No crees?- Preguntó la muchacha.

-Pues… -Pero antes de que Johnny pudiera responder su pregunta la joven había echado a correr en dirección opuesta a la suya agitando el brazo en señal de despedida.

-"Está muerta por mi" –Pensó mientras correspondía al saludo levantando su brazo.

Cage comenzó a hurgar por toda la academia, habitación por habitación, jardín por jardín, aquel lugar era muchos más grande de lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. Comenzaba a darse por vencido de encontrar a Raiden cuándo algo más llamó su atención. El sonido de sigilosos y rápidos pasos, escaleras arriba, podría ser solo un animal, pero pensando en todas las extrañas cosas que le habían ocurrido últimamente, no perdería nada por echar un vistazo.

Subió las escaleras. Había llegado a un amplio espacio, había gran cantidad de objetos tapados con sábanas y trozos de tela, como si se tratase de un almacén de antigüedades o de alimentos. El lugar estaba cubierto por telarañas y débilmente iluminado por algunas pocas velas. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Sonya y Kai en aquel tétrico lugar.

-¿También lo oíste?- Preguntó Kai al verlo llegar. El actor asintió. –Eso facilita las cosas, hay alguien en la academia, y sea quien sea, no parece dispuesto a mostrarse. Así que tendremos que hacerlo aparecer a la fuerza-.

Se desplazaron cautelosamente por todo el almacén, buscaron y observaron cada lugar pero no encontraron nada más que alguna enorme araña u objetos que parecían haberse dejado ahí hace años.

-Me rindo –Bufó Cage algo fastidiado -. Tal vez fuera solo una rata o una araña gigante, no deberíamos darle importancia- Explicó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¡Cage no! –Gritó Sonya, pero era tarde, una enigmática mujer de figura estilizada y cabello rojo había aparecido repentinamente desde las estructuras del techo, vistiendo un atuendo de aspecto ninja color rojo, tomó al actor de espaldas y ubicó una de las afiladas cuchillas que portaba como arma a la altura de su cuello.

La rubia intentó adelantarse, pero Kai la tomó del antebrazo para detenerla.

-¿Qué buscas? –Preguntó el monje intentando mantener la calma y evitando que Sonya se decida a atacar.

-¡Lord Raiden! –Se apresuró a contestar la muchacha –, Exijo hablar con Lord Raiden o pueden despedirse de este sujeto- Amenazó empuñando su arma con furia.

-¿Qué quieres tu con él, dulzura? –Preguntó Johnny con voz temblorosa.

-Ese asunto no es de su incumbencia –Replicó la misteriosa mujer.

-En ese caso me parece bien. Te llevaré con Lord Raiden – Contestó Kai mirando a Sonya en busca de su aprobación, esta aceptó sin lugar a dudas.

-Fin Capítulo 1-

(Supongo que todos saben quién es la mujer vestida de rojo ¿No?) Bien hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews. Si tienen alguna crítica las aceptaré encantado, sinceramente me considero un desastre en esto de escribir, en fin, gracias por leer, y si quieres saber como continuará pronto subiré el próximo capítulo.


	2. La Dama de rojo y El Dios del viento

¡Buenas noches nuevamente! Soy Igfield y traigo el segundo capítulo de este Fanfic que estoy escribiendo con mucho empeño, pero lo disfruto mucho.

Agradezco a quienes lo hayan leído y quienes lo leerán, espero que les agrade, dejen reviews ¡Son gratis! XD

¡Agradezco especialmente a **Shinosuke94! **Por dejar el primer y hasta ahora único y review, muchísimas gracias. Si lees esto, espero que te complazca la continuación de la historia.

Capítulo 2: La Dama de rojo y El Dios del viento

El grupo prosiguió su camino escaleras abajo con Kai y Sonya a la cabeza, seguidos por el prisionero Johnny y su misteriosa captora.

-¿Qué demonios querrá? –Preguntó Sonya girando levemente la mirada para observar al actor con intranquilidad.

-Pronto lo sabremos –Admitió el moreno-. Pero, si se trata de alguna especie de atentado contra Lord Raiden no debemos preocuparnos, esa muchacha no representa un peligro para un ser divino- Aseguró. La teniente dio un largo suspiro.

Minutos después los cuatro se hallaban en el levemente iluminado salón construido para el dios del trueno, quien, para su sorpresa, estaba de pie en medio de aquel lugar como si hubiera tenido la certeza de lo que estaba ocurriendo y estuviese esperando la llegada del pelotón.

-Una creación de Shao Kahn- Aseguró con convicción, sin mostrar ninguna clase de señal de sorpresa o intriga.

El resto se sobresaltó al observar que ante aquellas palabras la mujer soltó enérgicamente a Johnny, como si este fuera un peso que se quitaba de encima, sus compañeros lo sujetaron. Tras una leve reverencia la mujer ninja se ubicó cara a cara con el dios del trueno.

-Como usted mismo ha dicho, Lord Raiden, soy una creación del Emperador Shao Kahn- Ratificó y dando ligeros pasos para aproximarse -, Mi nombre es Skarlet, fiel asesina y guerrera a las órdenes de mi amo- Raiden enarcó una ceja.

Los defensores del Earthrealm dieron un grito ahogado. Velozmente se prepararon para la batalla, pero un gesto de Raiden sugiriendo que se detengan los retuvo.

-Continúa- Murmuró el dios del trueno con temple. La muchacha prosiguió serenamente.

-En tiempos pasados fui concebida por las artes de la hechicería como un arma de batalla. Era designada en combates contra nuestros enemigos o bien en tareas que constaran de sigilosas ejecuciones, mi amo siempre confió en mis habilidades- Explicó Skarlet –, Sin embargo, la situación fue tornando con la llegada del brujo Quan Chi y sus particulares ambiciones. Aparentaba ser leal, eficiente y útil para los propósitos del emperador, pero aún así mi amo nunca se fio de él por completo- Dio un largo suspiro, pareciera que el solo hecho de recordarlo la agotara–. Por ello poco a poco me vi convertida en la sombra del hechicero, observaba todos sus movimientos desde la oscuridad, seguía cada paso suyo. Lamentablemente era un hombre muy hábil y astuto, nunca pude descubrir o hallar pruebas que simbolicen una amenaza para mi creador. Hasta que…-Se detuvo por leves instantes y desvió la mirada. Parecía estar apenada por lo que diría a continuación-, fue demasiado tarde para intervenir.

Raiden ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, todo aquello era ciertamente una novedad para él, pero no comprendía cual era la razón que llevaba a Skarlet a encontrarse allí, develando su historia a quienes hasta hace un tiempo no muy lejano debían ser sus más acérrimos enemigos. La muchacha desenvainó sus cuchillas con suavidad sobresaltando nuevamente a los defensores del Earthrealm, sin embargo volvieron a verse equivocados al observar que esta las dejó caer y se arrodilló ante el dios del trueno.

-No pude salvar a mi amo de las mentiras y la deslealtad del brujo Quan Chi. Ahora todo lo que puedo hacer para otorgarle un motivo a mi existencia es la venganza. –Aseguró la mujer –, por ello he decidido unirme a su causa. Solo de ese modo podré llevar al brujo a su merecido castigo-.

Cage miró a Sonya y a Kai con curiosidad, todo aquello sonaba cada vez más enmarañado e incomprensible para él. Pero al ver sus miradas atónitas comprendió que no solo él estaba sumido en la incertidumbre.

**(Cambio de escena)**

En Edenia una nueva luz de esperanza parecía volver a iluminar a sus habitantes. Si bien habían perdido a su antigua reina y a su princesa, la muerte del Emperador Shao Kahn fue favorablemente recibida por los embajadores del reino, quienes debían aprovechar la oportunidad para reorganizar su hogar y asegurar un esplendoroso porvenir. Sin embargo, Shinnok y la Hermandad de las sombras tenían otros planes que contrastaban con eso.

Aquel día aparentaba ser un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Nada anunciaba las desgracias que ocurrirían esa misma tarde, al recibir al grupo de refugiados que arribaría a Edenia.

-¡Embajadores del reino de Edenia! –Anunció Tanya. – ¡Es un placer para mí darle la bienvenida a refugiados que necesitan de nuestra asistencia! Ahora que finalmente las cosas parecen estar en su lugar es nuestro deber darles una nueva oportunidad a aquellos que la merecen ¿No creen? –Esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras un portal se abría a sus espaldas dándole paso a cientos de fieles seguidores de la hermandad de las sombras.

Una vez en el castillo Shinnok se presentó ante los horrorizados embajadores y a continuación no desperdició tiempo, autorizó a sus seguidores a acabar con las autoridades y defensas presentes. Su general al mando de la tropa de invasión era Reiko, un sujeto de mirada fría, que sumada a sus encendidos ojos azules rodeados por un tatuaje negro que parecía más bien una máscara le daban un aspecto realmente imponente. Su vestimenta consistía en un atuendo ninja color rojo bordo.

Tomar el trono de Edenia resultó simple y sin demasiadas dificultades, tal como había previsto. "Fue como quitarle un dulce a un niño" Expresó animadamente Tanya tras la masacre.

Los edenianos que presentaron oposición a la toma de poder por parte del dios caído fueron asesinados sin piedad por los miembros del culto para luego convertirse, mediante las habilidades del hechicero Quan Chi, en miembros del ejército de muertos vivientes a su servicio.

Shinnok caminó con paso lento orgullosamente frente a su nuevo ejército cuyo número había crecido. Llego al fondo de aquel castillo. Allí se encontraba el trono de Edenia, al fin después de tanto tiempo de sufrimiento y lo padecido tras vivir literalmente en el infierno, había obtenido un nuevo reino por demás agradable para comenzar a establecer el mandato de la hermandad de las sombras.

Lentamente, como si estuviera disfrutando cada momento, el Dios caído se arrellanó en el trono de Edenia. Sus más eficientes seguidores, Quan Chi, Tanya y Reiko se aproximaron a él, hicieron una reverencia y se ubicaron a su lado.

-¡De rodillas frente al Dios Shinnok!- exigió Quan Chi autoritariamente. Los súbditos acataron la orden inmediatamente, el número de guerreros era imponente.

Fue entonces cuando se vieron sorprendidos por la intervención de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a dejar caer a Edenia ante tan viles individuos. Un tornado comenzó a surgir en medio del castillo, las tropas del culto se vieron impulsadas agresivamente en todas direcciones, Tanya y Reiko cubrieron sus ojos. La fuerza de aquellos vientos realmente demostraba ferocidad.

Al despejarse la gran nebulosa de polvo generado finalmente vislumbraron frente a ellos a su autor. Era un sujeto de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso, cabello blanco y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo y poseía unos brillantes ojos blancos. Su atuendo era un pantalón azul, con botas negras y tirantes del mismo color que rodeaban su espalda.

-¡Tenemos visitas inesperadas!- exclamó Shinnok agraciadamente –.Fujin, dios del viento y uno de los pocos dioses sobrevivientes del Earthrealm, permíteme agradecerte tu casual y honrada presencia-. Fujin giró su cabeza en señal de negación.

-Nunca podrás cumplir con tus ambiciones Dios caído, tus habilidades no fueron las suficientes para vencer a Raiden, mucho menos a los Dioses Mayores como supongo es tu objetivo –Shinnok soltó una cínica carcajada poniéndose de pie.

-Lord Shinnok ¿Desea que nos ocupemos de él?- preguntó Tanya –No tiene porqué ensuciarse las manos con los intrusos, Reiko y yo podemos con él- el Dios asintió.

Reiko y Tanya corrieron toda velocidad a Fujin con intenciones de atacarlo, cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearlo este los impulsó fácilmente con una ráfaga de viento. Quan Chi observó a su aliado con preocupación.

-Tal como supuse- Shinnok se aproximó -, nunca subestimen el poder de un Dios, aunque se trate de un patético defensor del Earthrealm-.

-¿Tienes el valor de luchar tú mismo?- Fujin lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Siempre me valí por mí mismo- Respondió Shinnok.

El Dios del viento extendió sus brazos y un imponente tornado se desplazó velozmente en dirección a su enemigo, este lo esquivó de un salto acercándose y lanzando un puñetazo. Fujin lo bloqueó y con una patada lo alejó. El dios caído cayó de espaldas al suelo, pero no tardó en reponerse.

Extendió uno de sus brazos, se abrió una especie de portal, al otro lado solo se veía una resplandeciente luz celeste. De él, ante un atónito Fujin, surgió una siniestra y esquelética mano de dedos en punta que lo atacó sorpresivamente, pero logró esquivar el ataque.

Comenzó a evadir los puñetazos de la mano gigante, pero esta no dejaba de perseguirlo. Para su desgracia, Shinnok abrió otro portal a sus espaldas y una nueva mano surgió y lo atrapó.

Shinnok manipulando hizo que se unieran y comenzarán a presionar al Dios del viento.

-Di tus últimas palabras, estás a punto de morir- el Dios caído creía asegurada su victoria.

-¡Mierda!- Gritó Fujin. En aquel momento produjo una onda expansiva de viento desde su cuerpo, liberándose de las manos.

Una vez suelto se lanzó hacía Shinnok con furia, lo embistió y lo llevó al exterior del castillo rompiendo la pared. Una vez que se incorporaron se encontraban en llana y verde pradera, soplaba una leve brisa y no había una sola nube a la vista. Nada delataba la tenebrosa realidad de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Quan Chi, Reiko y Tanya se apresuraron a seguir a su amo al exterior para socorrerlo.

-¡Alto!- les ordeno el Dios caído –Yo mismo me encargaré de esto.

-Esto se acaba aquí y ahora- murmuró Fujin mientras comenzaba a realizar un gran esfuerzo para generar un imponente tornado, parecía estar concentrando todas sus fuerzas en él.

-¿Es ese tú mayor potencial?- Preguntó Shinnok altaneramente.

-¿Qué mierda?- Fujin observó sumamente sorprendido como su enemigo comenzaba a concentrar su poder para generar igualmente un tornado mucho más imponente y feroz que el suyo –. No puede ser-.

Ambos tifones chocaron de crudamente, el caos ocasionado parecía interminable, el suelo y la tierra se sacudían con brusquedad, era imposible visualizar algo ni mantenerse de pie. Los seguidores de Shinnok debieron resguardarse en el castillo para no ser arrastrados.

Finalmente cuando la tempestad cesó y fue posible salir al exterior se encontraron, en posición triunfante y orgulloso de su poder, a su jefe Shinnok, el poderoso Dios caído.

**(Cambio de escena)**

Al día siguiente, durante las primeras horas del amanecer Kai les encomendó a Sonya y Johnny la tarea de buscar comida para los monjes y estudiantes de la academia. Debían ir a pescar al lago, estos aceptaron de buena gana. Después de la ayuda y hospitalidad de los monjes era lo menos que podían hacer.

Mientras preparaban lo necesario para irse fueron interceptados por Raiden, este llevaba dos maletas, una en cada mano.

-Tengan- Raiden se las entrego-, es su ropa, pueden usarla mientras lavan su ropa de combate, realmente deberían hacerlo- Bromeó Raiden con una ligera sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Raiden- Contestó Sonya.

Era verdad, después de las batallas su ropa estaba cubierta de tierra y manchas de sangre, tenía un aspecto realmente deplorable.

-¿Cómo supo donde vivimos y de donde está nuestra ropa?- Preguntó el actor curioso.

-Es un dios ¿No?- Murmuró la rubia.

Finalmente partieron, Johnny optó por unos Jeans azules, acompañado por una playera color café, y para terminar sus clásicos lentes para Sol. Sonya llevaba una camiseta sin mangas color blanco, acompañado de un short color verde y botas marrones.

Finalmente tras una corta caminata platicando donde no faltaron coqueteos por parte del actor, llegaron al lago.

-¿Qué crees?- Preguntó ella desatando la barca del muelle mientras su compañero se sentaba holgazanamente en ella.

-¿De qué?- Dijo despreocupadamente.

-¿Es obvio no?- Le contestó algo molesta por su falta de interés mientras se subía a la barca. Johnny se encogió de hombros y se rasco la cabeza.

-Hablo de la chica ninja- Comentó en voz baja, como si ella los pudiera estar vigilando y fuera un tema peligroso de abordar.

-Oh pues, tiene un buen cuerpo, senos grandes, bonitos ojos… ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces?- Sonya le había quitado sus lentes y los lanzó al agua enfadada por su descaro.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Celosa?- Le preguntó pícaramente –Tranquila, sigues siendo mi favorita nena –Comentó mientras se acercaba para rodearla con un brazo.

-¿Yo celosa?- Jugó Sonya mientras lanzaba una carcajada irónica –. Ahora comienza a remar, no tenemos todo el día para pescar, a menos que quieras dejar a un grupo de niños y ancianos sin comida.

-¡Señor, si señor!- Bromeó Cage, la muchacha sonrió y volteó los ojos.

El actor comenzó a remar y en instantes se encontraban en medio de aquel hermoso lago, las aguas eran limpias y cristalinas. El follaje que lo rodeaba era floreado, la humedad le daba un aspecto brillante que daba provocaba un conjunto un paisaje realmente exquisito a la vista.

Comenzaron la pesca, Johnny estaba dispuesto a sorprender a la rubia con sus "habilidades pesqueras", por lo que se levantó, giró la línea y la lanzó con fuerza al agua. Le sonrió orgullosamente a la muchacha, pero esta no pudo reprimir una carcajada al ver que el anzuelo se había clavado a su camiseta.

-Fue un leve accidente- Protestó Cage comenzando a reír él también.

-Bien, hablando seriamente- Sonya miró al actor con recelo -¿Qué piensas de la muchacha?

-Pues, dejando de lado la cuestión "celos", supongo que luego de perder a casi todos nuestros compañeros cualquier clase de ayuda nos favorece- La rubia estiró con fuerza la línea, sacando del lago un pez muy grande. Lo exhibió triunfante ante el actor.

-Continúa- Insistió Sonya con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Johnny se tomo unos instantes para observarla, realmente desde que la había conocido no la había visto sonreír así. Finalmente continuó.

-Creo que si somos precavidos y tomamos las precauciones necesarias la ninja no será peligrosa- Finalizó dejando conforme a la chica con su declaración.

Emprendieron el viaje de regreso tras obtener una buena cantidad de peces, durante el camino Johnny decidió tratar conocer algo más de su objeto de deseo. Esta le contó que cuando era niña pasaba mucho tiempo con su padre, él la llevaba a pescar junto con su hermano. El actor notó que la alegría y la tristeza se mezclaban en esos recuerdos, pero no logró averiguar el motivo, pues estando a poca distancia de la entrada al templo vieron algo que los sorprendió.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?- Preguntó Sonya alarmada mientras echaba a correr, él la siguió.

Llegaron a él, era un sujeto de cabello blanco, largo y desordenado, piel morena, estaba herido, visiblemente cansado, sus prendas estaban desgarradas en todos lados. Solo dijo "Guerreros del Earthrealm, Raiden, por favor" antes de dejarse caer bruscamente en el crecido y verde césped.

-Fin Capítulo 2-

Bien, hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado :D, si quieren saber cómo continúa trataré de continuarla la semana próxima o en caso de que tenga alguna dificultad por cuestiones de estudio será la siguiente. Gracias por leer y dejen reviews.

Atentamente, Igfield


	3. Ambiciones Ocultas

¿Buenas Noches? Lo eran al momento de subir este tercer capítulo. Sea como sea, gracias por interesarse en leer mi fic, estoy dando lo mejor de mí para hacerlo interesante, atractivo y por sobre todo que los fanáticos de Mortal Kombat estén satisfechos con él mientras esperamos una nueva entrega.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y dejen reviews! ¡Si son con críticas para mejorar serán bienvenidas! Creo que me queda mucho por avanzar en esto de escribir.

**Shinosuke94**: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar la crítica, voy a tratar de mejorar mi descripción en las escenas de acción. Lamentablemente por ahora no habrá demasiadas escenas de estas, estoy intentando desarrollar la historia de la mejor manera. Pero a futuro prometo mucha, mucha acción.

Atentamente, Igfield

Capítulo 3: Ambiciones ocultas

Hacían aproximadamente tres horas desde el amanecer, Kai había enviado a Sonya y Cage a pescar hacía aproximadamente dos horas, no había nubes a la vista y el Sol resplandecía vigorosamente.

Un grupo de niños se acumulaba alrededor de un altar, tomaban su mano, dejaban flores alegres y coloridas a su alrededor que intentaban disimular el triste ambiente mientras los monjes más ancianos trataban de mantenerlos a distancia. Admiraban a su desgraciadamente difunto héroe. Sus facciones amables y bondadosas parecían ser solo un espíritu del pasado al observar esa mirada fría rodeada de quemaduras dolorosas a la vista.

El defensor del Earthrealm Liu Kang, era preparado para ser homenajeado y sepultado con el respeto, admiración y espíritu de gloria con el que fue despedido al ser enviado a su funesto destino en el torneo.

Nadie en la Academia habría imaginado las imprevisibles desgracias que ocurrirían y que desembocaron en la fatalidad de los defensores del reino, entre ellos sus dos célebres alumnos. Frecuentemente se lamentaban el no haber podido recuperar los restos del joven Kung Lao, víctima también del Mortal Kombat producto de su persistente obstinación.

Kai observaba el panorama desde la distancia, acodado en las barandas de la galería donde alguna vez Raiden había estado hablando sin preocupaciones con Jax pensando que el peligro había cesado por el momento.

La consternación al observar a su amistad era terrible e inevitable, habían crecido juntos y compartían una cercana amistad. Raiden se acercó lentamente a él.

-¿Cree usted Lord Raiden?- murmuró el muchacho volteándose para observar al Dios -¿Cree que habría podido cambiar algo de haberme infiltrado en el torneo junto con Kung Lao?- Raiden se tomó unos segundos para reflexionar.

-El destino es algo realmente difuso y complicado, por lo que es probable que nunca lo sepamos- murmuró Raiden melancólicamente. –Pero, lo que realmente pienso es que nada habría cambiado, incluso es probable que hubieras sido una víctima de la batalla- Kai asintió con amargura, hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar.

El Dios del trueno camino entre la multitud de niños y jóvenes para acercarse al cuerpo de Liu Kang, estos se separaron a su paso inclinándose respetuosamente formando una especie de sendero glorioso.

Dio una compasiva mirada al difunto guerrero, posó una de sus manos en su cuerpo y, comenzando a destellar pequeñas pero intensas descargas eléctricas de él curó las quemaduras del monje shaolin.

-Realmente lo siento mucho- Susurró con tristeza, mientras se retiraba atravesando la abertura permitida por los aún de rodillas estudiantes y monjes.

Llego él mediodía y Raiden aún caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro en su salón buscando en el interior de su mente alguna otra respuesta, una señal, un presentimiento o lo que sea, pero no tuvo más detalles después de aquella visión sobre Shinnok y Quan Chi. Solo sabía que el peligro se aproximaba y por el momento no podía hacer nada.

Faltaba pocos minutos para dar inicio a la ceremonia de despedida de Liu Kang cuando su búsqueda de la verdad se vio interrumpida. Eran Johnny y Sonya, tenían una expresión de desconcierto y traían, sujetándolo uno de cada hombro, desmayado, herido y con visibles malos augurios, a alguien que le resultaba muy conocido.

**La noche anterior, en Edenia:**

La potente luz de luna irrumpía en aquel enorme comedor del castillo de Edenia, acompañado de antorchas que iluminaban cada rincón. Shinnok se encontraba a la cabeza de una enorme mesa repleta de delicias, bebidas, manjares de toda clase. Realizaban una celebración, después de todo, el primer paso del plan había resultado, y además, se había deshecho de Fujin, o al menos eso creía.

-Por la Hermandad de la Sombra- brindó Shinnok levantando un cáliz de oro con joyas incrustadas animadamente. Quan Chi, Tanya y Reiko lo correspondieron.

-Lord Shinnok, con todo el respeto correspondiente ¿No cree esta celebración algo innecesaria?- se apresuró a recomendar el hechicero –El Earthrealm está desprotegido ¿No cree que deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo antes de que logren mejorar su situación?-.

-¿Te atreves a cuestionar las decisiones de Lord Shinnok brujo?- intervino Tanya observándolo con desaprobación, Quan Chi la fulminó con la mirada.

-Por favor, no quiero altercados en esta mesa- cuestionó el Dios caído. –Quan Chi, comprendo tus intenciones. Pero no debemos apresurar nuestros movimientos, Raiden es un sujeto astuto- añadió firmemente.

-Comparto sus decisiones mi Lord- Dijo la muchacha, complaciéndolo.

-Si me permiten- Reiko se había decidido a intervenir –Considero que el día de hoy hemos dado un gran paso hacia la conquista absoluta de la Hermandad de las sombras y creo que precipitarnos nos traerá consecuencias negativas –se detuvo para aclararse la garganta –. Sin embargo, creo que tampoco es prudente detenernos en más celebraciones fastuosas que las necesarias que nos quitan tiempo y desvían nuestro eje principal- finalizó triunfante. Shinnok asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo con esa determinación, Reiko- aceptó el Dios caído, y prosiguió- Es por ello que mañana, la Hermandad de las sombras comenzará con los preparativos para la caída del reino de la Tierra.

La cena acabó y los presentes se retiraron con Quan Chi insatisfecho por la resolución. Shinnok ingresó en lo que parecía ser el inmenso dormitorio de Shao Kahn. Lo comprobó al encontrarse con un grupo de pilares en los cuáles se depositaba, delicadamente en cada uno, sus horripilantes y siniestras máscaras de calavera. Utilizando sus poderes el Dios caído abrió un resplandeciente portal, manipuló las manos esqueléticas como había hecho anteriormente, y se deshizo de aquellas atrocidades.

La cama del emperador era enorme y destilaba un aspecto digno de la realeza. Estaba perfectamente tendida y limpia, parecía ser que Shao Kahn llevaba tiempo sin estar en aquel castillo antes de su reciente muerte. Sus ambiciones sobre el Earthrealm lo habían llevado a establecerse en Outworld, dejando parcialmente de lado su dominio sobre el reino de Edenia.

La curiosidad de Shinnok se vio interrumpida cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. El Dios caído la abrió y se encontró con Tanya, traía puesto un camisón corto de color dorado, y lo más llamativo, la corona de la Reina de Edenia que alguna vez había pertenecido a Sindel.

-¿Necesitas algo Tanya?- Musitó el Dios caído ante la presencia de la esbelta mujer.

-¡Una propuesta!- Se apresuró a insinuar –Sabemos que su reinado se extenderá sobre los reinos y su autoridad será incuestionable- Añadió posando su mano en el torso de Shinnok – ¿En ese caso no cree que necesitará una reina fiel a sus órdenes?-Shinnok esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Es algo que podemos evaluar, supongo- respondió admirando el cuerpo de su pretendiente mientras ingresaban en los aposentos del antiguo emperador de Outworld, dirigiéndose a la cama y afianzaban alianza.

Mientras, alejado de aquel lugar, en los exteriores del castillo, Quan Chi recorría el lugar, sin destino aparente, hasta que finalmente encontró, surgiendo de entre las sombras a quien estaba buscando.

-Aquí estás-murmuró Quan Chi ante la sombría figura –, comenzaba a pensar que haber rescatado tu alma del infierno nuevamente había sido en vano.

-Por supuesto que no-Negó rotundamente –, usted me ha dado una nueva oportunidad después de mi penoso desempeño, no le fallaría nuevamente.

-Bien Noob, en ese caso dime ¿Has averiguado algo?- Preguntó el hechicero.

-En efecto- Respondió- Los defensores del Earthrealm se han establecido en la Academia Wu Shi, junto con Raiden. Pero eso no es todo, cuentan con dos nuevos aliados- Quan Chi frunció el seño visiblemente molesto –, un sujeto llamado Kai de la misma Academia. Desconozco sus habilidades en combate-.

-¿Quién es el otro?- Consultó Quan Chi exaltado.

-Es Skarlet señor, la muchacha capaz de nutrirse de la sangre de sus enemigos creada por el Emperador Shao Kahn- El brujo enarcó una ceja con curiosidad.

-La mujer que vigilaba mis movimientos a todas horas. Así que finalmente descubrió cuales eran mis planes –Quan Chi sonrió ligeramente – ¡Bien! Debemos ocuparnos de ella urgentemente-.

-¿Pero lanzar un ataque contra los defensores del reino de la Tierra tan apresuradamente no podría enfadar a Lord Shinnok?- Intervino Noob Saibot algo alarmado por la apresurada decisión.

-Ella no es un guerrero del Earthrealm, es solo una aliada que busca una venganza personal contra mi- corrigió el hechicero ante la negativa –, en otras palabras, es un asunto en el que Lord Shinnok no está directamente involucrado- El oscuro individuo asintió.

-Como usted diga- Fue su simple respuesta.

Sacó de entre su vestimenta un extravagante amuleto, lo sujetó y extendió su brazo. Un enorme portal se abrió delante de él, a través se observaba el siniestro Netherealm, cubierto de llamas y lava por doquier. El espectro Scorpion surgió de allí, envuelto en flamas que se disiparon al aterrizar en el césped fresco y húmedo de Edenia.

-A sus órdenes Quan Chi- se limitó a decir Scorpion frente al brujo.

-¡Bienvenido a Edenia!- Vociferó –, en efecto tengo nuevas instrucciones para ti. Necesito que te dirijas al Earthrealm y elimines a alguien que atenta de manera directa contra mi seguridad-.

Scorpion escucho atentamente las instrucciones de Quan Chi. Sus acciones debían ser simples y concretas, si la situación se complicara por una desventaja en número o por la intervención de Raiden debía regresar a Edenia. En caso de que un guerrero terrestre intentase proteger a Skarlet debía ser asesinado también.

-Como ordene- respondió dócilmente.

El brujo sonrió y sacó de entre su ropa un nuevo amuleto, éste era más pequeño que el anterior. Le explicó que se trataba de una especie de réplica, pero que mediante sus artes mágicos había logrado otorgarle algo del poder de la reliquia original y que con él podría realizar su viaje de ida y regreso desde Earthrealm a Edenia y viceversa.

-Su voluntad, mis manos- fueron las últimas palabras de Scorpion antes de abrir un portal por el cual se vislumbraba la Academia Wu Shi e ingresar en él de un brinco fugaz.

Noob fue el siguiente en despedirse, una oscura circunferencia surgió debajo de sus pies y se sumergió en ella. Quan Chi se apresuró a regresar al interior del castillo

Ninguno de ellos había notado la presencia de un testigo, oculto en la penumbra de la noche y ansioso por utilizar aquella información que permanecía oculta a Shinnok. Aunque todavía no tuviera claro de qué manera utilizarla. Reiko dejó escapar una ligera risa mientras reflexionaba cual sería su próximo movimiento.

**En Earthrealm:**

Kai deambuló por la Academia sin rumbo, recapacitando y lamentando la pérdida. Hasta que toparse con Ru, el anciano de facciones arrugadas que había recibido amablemente a los Johnny y Sonya anteriormente hacía dos días.

-¿Cómo estás Kai?- Lo saludó amablemente al verlo- ¿No has visto a Jiang y a los niños que fueron en busca de más flores para la ceremonia? Han demorado y he comenzado a procurarme, ya sabes que Jiang es un joven algo travieso y me preocupa que estén en problemas.

-No, lo siento Ru, pero no, no los he visto- Negó Kai calmadamente.

-Oh bien, de todas formas fueron acompañados de esa chica, la muchacha de ropa ninja ¿Cómo se llamaba?- Consultó el anciano despreocupadamente.

- ¿¡Que!?- Se alarmó Kai. Ru se preparaba para responder, pero el moreno había echado a correr en dirección a la salida a toda prisa.

-Probablemente estén en la llanura floreada, es seguro- pensaba Kai sin detenerse.

Atravesó la Academia, el puente, se internó en el bosque en busca de los niños. Suspiró aliviado al encontrarse con ellos, pero le sorprendió la ausencia de Skarlet en el grupo.

-¡Están a salvo!- Gritó tratando de recuperar el aliento apoyando sus brazos en sus muslos –Estaba realmente preocupado ¿No iba Skarlet con ustedes?- Consultó mirando detrás de los niños en su búsqueda.

-Sí, así es- asintió Jiang, un joven de 15 años y tez clara conocido en la Academia por su carácter travieso –, pero cuando terminamos de buscar las flores dijo que se quedaría un momento más-.

-¿Para qué?- Indagó Kai, pero el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

El moreno se despidió del grupo, algo más calmado, en busca de la muchacha por simple curiosidad. Finalmente atravesó aquel sector menos denso del bosque y llegó la llanura florida. Instantáneamente pudo verla, estaba de rodillas, miraba las flores, los árboles, toda la naturaleza, con una gran expresión de asombro.

-Hola ¿Necesitas algo?- Dijo Kai aproximándose a la muchacha, pero esta continuó observando sin darle atención.-Disculpa, Skarlet ¿Es tu nombre no?- Insistió.

La ninja se volteó sin dejar su rostro de fascinación, no se inmutó por su presencia.

-Nunca había visto algo como esto- comentó al oírlo –, en Outworld, cada lugar, cada espacio, todo es oscuro y sombrío, todo aquí es tan… diferente- Musito tomando un lirio con delicadeza.

¿Estaría hablando en serio? Desde su presentación un día atrás ninguno de ellos había mantenido contacto con ella, se mantenía alejada del grupo, rodeada de una atmósfera misteriosa que resultaba incluso intimidante. Sin embargo aquel panorama parecía tan sincero e inocente que resultaba dudoso pensar que ella fuera una asesina al mando de Shao Kahn.

-Pronto dará comienzo la despedida de Liu Kang- Comentó Kai sonriendo sinceramente- Deberíamos regresar pronto-.

-Bien, vamos- Respondió poniéndose de pie.

Dieron solo unos pasos para emprender el viaje de regreso cuando sucedió lo inesperado, una línea de fuego se trazó en medio del follaje y de ellos, separándolos a uno de cada lado, ambos dieron un salto alejándose de ella.

La tierra se removió levemente y una abertura se abrió. Scorpion, enviado a cumplir su misión, salió de ella dirigiéndose directamente a Skarlet con su espada intentando incrustarla en su cuerpo.

La muchacha logró empuñar una de sus cuchillas al momento justo para detener el ataque, provocando chispas en el impacto del metal. Se apresuró a tomar la otra para atacar a Scorpion, pero este retrocedió evitándolo. Dio unas volteretas en el aire para alejarse y cuando volvió a posar los pies en la tierra extendió una de sus manos para lanzar su arpón

Skarlet logró evadirlo justo a tiempo, recibiendo un ligero corte en el hombro haciendo brotar algo de su sangre. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el espectro y lanzo una patada hacia su estómago la cual acertó provocando que este se incline levemente. La muchacha intentó acertar un gancho, pero Scorpion sujeto su brazo y barriéndose al suelo la sujeto con sus piernas para abatirla.

El espectro se puso de pie sin soltar su brazo e intento acabarla con su espada, pero Kai intervino. Sujeto la mano con que sostenía su arma sorpresivamente e impactó una patada en su torso que lo hizo retroceder, algo que lo sorprendió puesto que debía al menos haberle roto algunas costillas. Aprovechó la oportunidad para ayudar a Skarlet a levantarse.

-Muchas gracias- expresó la pelirroja, Kai asintió.

Scorpion intentó aprovechar la oportunidad, concentró su energía e hizo emerger flamas desde el suelo donde se encontraban sus adversarios. Estos saltaron para evitarlo y Kai lanzó un pulso de fuego hacia su oponente que fue evadido desplazándose a un lado.

Skarlet intentó lanzarle los kunai que llevaba ligados a su pierna, pero al estar a punto de impactar en su enemigo, este se cubrió de llamas y se desvaneció. La muchacha miró al moreno con incertidumbre, comenzaron a observar los alrededores en su búsqueda. Fue entonces cuando Scorpion resurgió a espaldas de Kai, dando un golpe en su rostro seguido de un gancho que lo lanzó a metros de distancia, fijando nuevamente su atención en su objetivo principal.

La ninja se sumergió en un charco de sangre desapareciendo de la vista de su enemigo. Resurgiendo en los aires para atacarlo desprevenido.

Introdujo sus cuchillas, una en cada hombro de Scorpion haciendo brotar su sangre en grandes proporciones, manteniéndose firmemente aferrada a su espalda hasta que este cayó boca abajo al suelo. Sin embargo volvió a reincorporarse tras un instante, siendo atacado esta vez por Skarlet y Kai, quien se había recuperado del golpe simultáneamente.

**Al mismo tiempo en la Academia:**

-¿Quién es ese sujeto Raiden?- Curioseó Cage mientras el Dios del trueno curaba las lesiones del herido, recostado en la cama.

-Es Fujin, Dios del viento, uno de los dioses que residen en el Earthrealm y lo protegen- respondió Raiden, como si se tratase de algo totalmente normal.

-¿Entonces tú no eres el único Dios que protege la Tierra?- Intervino Sonya.

-Hay varios Dioses que residen en la Tierra, pero no todos velan por su protección, siendo algo indiferentes. La diferencia es que yo fui nombrado el defensor del reino, y por ende su seguridad es mi responsabilidad- Raiden terminó el proceso de curación, observó a Fujin en busca de alguna reacción.

El Dios del viento abrió lentamente tus ojos. Observó a su alrededor con calma y sin sorpresa o curiosidad aparente, levantó lentamente su torso sentándose sobre el colchón.

-Shinnok ha vuelto, y es más poderoso que antes- Murmuró algo somnoliento.

-¿Y ese quién mierda es?- Preguntó Johnny tomándose la cabeza en señal de confusión, Sonya codeó su estómago.

- Les explicaré la situación, pero necesito que Kai y Skarlet estén informados- Raiden desapareció en un ligero relámpago que iluminó intensamente la habitación.

**Mientras en las llanuras:**

El combate aún persistía, los kontendientes persistían en una feroz batalla, visiblemente más agotados, pero ninguno parecía darse por vencido.

Skarlet y Kai atacaban unidos al espectro, pero aún así la batalla mantenía un nivel muy parejo.

Scorpion se quitó la máscara, exponiendo su escalofriante cráneo, lanzó desde su boca una serie de llamas a sus enemigos. Estos la esquivaron dando un salto hacia atrás. La ninja aprovechó la oportunidad para sumergirse nuevamente en la sangre e intentar un nuevo ataque a espaldas.

Sin embargo el antiguo Shirai Ryu pudo prever aquel movimiento, se volteó y lanzó un arpón que atravesó el abdomen de Skarlet, esta profirió un doloroso grito. El espectro sujeto su arpón y lo giró hacia el otro lado lanzándola al suelo.

-¡Skarlet!- gritó Kai al observar aquello mientras corría en su auxilio.

-¡Esto se acabó!- Vociferó Scorpion ante el intento de intervención del moreno –Si intentas detenerme tendré que matarte- Amenazó, pero Kai no se movió ni amedrentó, se mantuvo firme ante él.

Scorpion estaba furioso, corrió en dirección al moreno, este estaba demasiado agotado para defenderse de un ataque directo. Solo le quedaba quedarse allí a esperar recibir una honorable muerte, luchando por proteger a un aliado.

-¡Muere!- gritó el espectro blandiendo su espada para cortar a su adversario, pero un relámpago milagroso lo detuvo en el momento justo. Era Raiden, había llegado en el momento justo.

Scorpion no podía enfrentarse a él, solamente maldijo y extendiendo el amuleto cedido por Quan Chi abrió un portal e ingresó.

-¿Se encuentran bien?- Preguntó Raiden alarmado mientras Kai ayudaba a una herida y agotada Skarlet a ponerse de pie.

Esta se soltó de su aliado, camino cubriendo su herida con una mano hasta llegar al charco de sangre que había dejado al acuchillar a Scorpion en la primera ocasión. Se arrodilló, poso sus manos en él y comenzó a absorber la sangre mientras sus heridas sanaban automáticamente.

Kai se apresuró a explicar al Dios del trueno los acontecimientos y su batalla con Scorpion. Comprendiendo donde encontraría las respuestas necesarias Raiden los transportó de regreso a la Academia. Nuevamente reunidos con Fujin, Sonya y Johnny.

La rubia dio un grito ahogado al ver a sus aliados heridos, se aproximó a comprobar sus heridas.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos les explicaré- comenzó Raiden –, hace muchos años Shinnok era un dios antiguo. Sin embargo, sus deseos por conquistar el Earthrealm y otros reinos lo corrompieron. Esto provocó que inicie una guerra contra mí y contra los dioses antiguos para tomar nuestro reino- su voz parecía algo melancólica al relatar los hechos –, esta guerra provocó que los Saurians, quienes habitaban la Tierra, fueran exiliados a otro reino, sólo así fue posible derrotar al Dios caído-.

-¿Y luego?- Preguntó Cage.

-Los dioses antiguos lo castigaron, condenándolo a vivir en el Netherealm bajo las penas y torturas de su gobernante, Lucifer. Desgraciadamente el brujo Quan Chi estaba interesado en los poderes que Shinnok podía proporcionarle, de manera que establecieron una alianza y al parecer su plan de conquista ha comenzado- Finalizó Raiden.

-El Netherealm y Edenia ya están bajo su control- Añadió Fujin –, y al parecer el Earthrealm es su próximo objetivo-.

-Pero, los dioses no permitirán que lo haga- Interrumpió Kai, Johnny no pudo evitar una ligera risa ante aquel ingenuo comentario.

-No harán nada por impedirlo- concluyó el actor. El moreno miró a Raiden en busca de una réplica.

-Es algo lamentable, pero Shinnok no tiene interés en anexar los reinos. Es decir que si sus intenciones solo son invadirlos el equilibrio entre estos no peligra- Explicó el Dios del trueno algo desanimado.

-¿Y ahora que haremos?- Skarlet finalmente se había decidido a hablar.

- Algo es seguro, no podemos permanecer en la academia, es peligroso para sus residentes. Por ello esta noche misma noche, luego de despedir a Liu Kang, nos iremos.-

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Jiang entró lentamente a la habitación, tratando de no exaltarse por la presencia de dos dioses y cuatro formidables guerreros a avisarles que los preparativos para la ceremonia estaban listos.

Raiden y sus aliados despidieron con tristeza a quien alguna vez fue el guerrero más fuerte del Earthrealm, reunieron sus pertenencias y al llegar la noche se encontraban en la entrada del templo, listos para marcharse. Agradecieron gentilmente la hospitalidad y amabilidad de los monjes. Kai abrazó como despedida a casi todos los residentes de la academia, resultaba notable que era alguien muy apreciado.

-¿Adonde iremos Raiden?- Preguntó Sonya mientras cruzaban el puente de ingreso.

-Conozco un sitio- contestó sonriendo al grupo.

Un relámpago estalló por sobre ellos en la oscura noche iluminada por la luna llena, y desaparecieron tal como habían llegado anteriormente.

**Fin Capítulo 3**

Bien se hizo hasta más largo de lo que yo esperaba XD. Lamento si lo hice algo aburrido, prometo muchas más acción a futuro.

¿Un KaixSkarlet? Realmente no lo sé y lamento si di esa imagen, fue el recurso que encontré para desarrollar a la muchacha y su relación con un mundo muy distinto del que es originaria. Cuando comencé a escribir la única relación que había planeado desarrollar es la de Sonya y Johnny, pero añadir a Skarlet a último momento a mi historia (sincericidio mode on) me trajo más dificultades de las que había previsto.

La relación de Tanya y Shinnok, pues, siempre pensé que ella es una mujer muy ambiciosa como para conformarse con solo servir a alguien poderoso como súbdita, y que buscaría algo más acorde a sus pretensiones, como convertirse en su "reina".

Es probable que también hayan notado que utilice "saltos temporales" de un día a otro, o intercalando sucesos que ocurrieron momentos antes o después, espero que no resulte muy engorroso al leerlo.

En fin, cuéntenme su opinión, pueden dejar reviews o enviarme un PM, siempre respondo. Creo que tengo mucho por mejorar, mientras escribía este capítulo sentía que estaba no sé "dándole muchas vueltas al asunto" y que estaba volviendo la trama algo aburrida. Incluso pensé en borrarlo y empezarlo de 0, pero finalmente me decidí a continuarlo (el capítulo, no todo el fic).

Gracias por leer todas estas locuras que salen de mi alborotada cabeza. En lo posible el próximo capítulo estará listo la próxima semana, o bien la siguiente si tengo algún complejo imaginativo o con mis estudios.

Atentamente, Igfield.


	4. Secretos, mentiras, sorpresas

Buenas Tardes, es la primera vez que actualizo por la tarde, pero sentía que no podía seguir demorando. Lamento mucho la ENORME demora, casi dos meses, tuve algunos problemas en el aspecto tanto imaginativo, como con el tiempo, entre el colegio, y el Mundial, con Argentina en la final (Era penal para Higuaín xD ¡Por Dios!). En fin, lo lamento, e intentaré no volver a demorar tanto para actualizar. También debo resaltar que no estaba muy inspirado para el título, pero bien, me esforcé tanto como pude para hacer las cosas bien, espero que les agrade, y si no, las críticas de todo tipo son bienvenidas.

**Shinosuke94: **Gracias por tu review, bueno, la pareja KaixSkarlet no es que la haya planeado, tampoco es que me desagrade la idea, es algo que estuve pensando en este tiempo y que se irá viendo a futuro que será. En cuanto a Noob, me parece un personaje demasiado bueno para terminar como en MK9.

Capítulo 4: Secretos, mentiras, sorpresas

Realizaron un nuevo viaje, tal como lo habían hecho antes, aparecieron en aquel oscuro lugar impregnado de humedad, rodeado de maquinaria y decorado con emblemas y pinturas de dragones, se iluminó por leves instantes y la penumbra retomó su dominio. Sonya, Johnny, Skarlet, Kai y los dioses del viento y rayo habían realizado un nuevo viaje en busca de refugio.

Segundos después de su aparición, las luces aparentemente automáticas, comenzaron a encenderse paulatinamente, en una serie de sonidos fuertes y cortos provocados por los tubos fluorescentes que acompañaban a la iluminación.

Se encontraban en una enorme sala de dimensión rectangular. Enormes máquinas se ubicaban a lo largo del sitio con imponentes pantallas apagadas. Al final una puerta metálica, de dimensiones normales, algo oxidada, pero de aspecto macizo que parecía ser inviolable, y al lado opuesto una puerta doble de madera, arqueada y decorada con pinturas de dragones.

-Todavía no me logro acostumbrar a estos viajes instantáneos- Se quejó Cage tomándose el estómago evidenciando sus náuseas.

-Resiste actor, si conoces a Raiden son frecuentes- Lo animó Kai dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Este lugar…- Murmuró Sonya pensativa- ¡Es una guarida del Black Dragon!- Vociferó alarmada.

-Lo era, la base fue abandonada para apoyar la invasión de Kahn por orden de Kano- Explicó el Dios del trueno.

-¿No es peligroso que regresen?- Intervino Cage quien se había repuesto.

-No lo harán, muchos miembros murieron durante la invasión, y los sobrevivientes siguieron a Kano a Outworld- Dijo Raiden –, de todos modos, si alguno regresara, el único ingreso es esa puerta, y está asegurada- Raiden señalo la puerta de acero de aspecto rígido-

-¿Qué pasará si queremos salir?- Preguntó Kai algo desconcertado. Raiden comenzó a palpar su ropa en busca de algo, levanto su sombrero y una llave oxidada de aspecto arcaico cayó al suelo.

-Esta es la llave- Respondió Raiden inclinándose para recogerla y luego entregársela a Johnny.

-¿Cómo supiste donde se encontraba este lugar?- Consultó la rubia

-Kabal, el sujeto de la maquina respiradora y las cicatrices que murió en la batalla contra Sindel, el conocía este lugar, y me recomendó que lo usáramos como refugio, tal vez debí haberle hecho caso- Admitió Raiden.

-Ahora dejemos de perder el tiempo- dijo Fujin llamando su atención- necesitamos una explicación a fondo de lo que ocurrió hoy- Exigió el Dios del viento centrando su atención seriamente en Skarlet y Kai.

Ambos se tomaron unos minutos para relatar detalladamente lo ocurrido, el ninja amarillo, con rostro de calavera que lanzaba fuego y arpones y que parecía ser enviado con el único objetivo de asesinar a la muchacha.

-Scorpion, miembro del Shirai Ryu, un clan asesinado aparentemente por el Lin Kuei- Raiden pareció consternado al hablar de ello, luego prosiguió: -Propuse a Scorpion perdonar a Sub Zero, y como recompensa yo solicitaría a los dioses la resurrección de su clan-.

-¿Crees que lo habrían hecho?- Preguntó Fujin algo sorprendido por aquella propuesta.

-Realmente no lo sé- Respondió el Dios del trueno con sinceridad –, de todos modos lo importante de esto es que Scorpion responde a las órdenes de Quan Chi, lo que solo puede significar…-.

-Que él sabe que estoy aquí, y está tras de mí- Comprendió Skarlet.

-Mientras nosotros estemos a tu lado no tienes por qué temer, somos un equipo- Kai, quien parecía preocupado por la pelirroja intentó transmitirle seguridad.

-Eso no es todo- Alertó Sonya- Si el brujo de alguna manera lo sabe, también quiere decir que de alguna manera nos está observando, y sabe de nuestros movimientos-.

-Es exactamente lo que reflexionamos- Afirmó Fujin- Por ello Raiden y yo decidimos que no podíamos seguir en la Academia, debíamos desaparecer de su alcance y mantener a salvo a los monjes.

-Bien, con eso supongo tenemos más clara nuestra situación- El Dios del trueno parecía complacido- Ahora, estoy seguro de que están exhaustos, por momentos olvido que necesitan descansar, los dormitorios están por aquel lado- Les informó Raiden señalando la puerta doble al final de la aparatosa sala.

-No puedo Raiden, aquí hay mucha información útil sobre Kano y el Black Dragon, necesito examinarla y enviarla a los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales- Sonya parecía entusiasmada con la revelación y comenzó a observar la maquinaria, tecleando y revisando circuitos.

-Comprendo tus deseos de capturar a tu enemigo y a estos criminales, pero hay asuntos aun más urgentes. Y si no descansan no tendrán las fuerzas necesarias para cualquier amenaza- Le recriminó Raiden, pero la teniente ya se encontraba realizando una exhaustiva inspección.

Raiden dio un largo suspiro, comprendiendo que no podía entrometerse entre la obstinación de la teniente.

Los guerreros restantes se despidieron de los dioses y se encaminaron hacia la puerta arqueada, al atravesarla se encontraron con un reducido pasillo iluminado por lámparas aplicadas a las paredes. En él se encontraron con cuatro puertas, debieron registrarlas para encontrar un espacio donde descansar.

Johnny abrió la primera a la derecha, encontrándose con un baño en condiciones deplorables y repugnantes. El olor proveniente de él, que parecía ser más desagradable y peligroso que los mismos Shinnok y Quan Chi lo obligaron a cerrar la puerta apresuradamente.

La abertura frente al sanitario contenía una amplia cocina-comedor, revuelta y desordenada, con un almacén con gran cantidad de provisiones.

-¿Un tornado bajo tierra?- Bromeó el actor.

Finalmente llegaron a los dormitorios, ubicados enfrentados entre sí, al final del corto pasillo. En cada uno había cinco camas, cubiertas por sábanas blancas, totalmente revueltas. El suelo, las paredes, el techo recubierto por madera y una exótica y llamativa chimenea en forma de dragón, en cuyo abdomen se encontraba la boca para encender el fuego, apagado, cubierto de polvo de las llamas extinguidas.

Skarlet parecía aterrada con la idea de dormir allí.

-No puedes descansar en el refugio de un enemigo- Se quejó la pelirroja.

Gracias a la insistencia de sus compañeros finalmente aceptó aunque no parecía muy convencida al respecto. Ingresó lenta y cautelosamente, blandiendo una de sus cuchillas firmemente, estuvo a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco cuando el actor encendió las luces. Con el mismo cuidado recorrió la habitación, hasta convencerse de que estaba sumida en una paranoia poco fundamentada y finalmente pudo recostarse algo más relajada.

Johnny y Kai ingresaron en la habitación confrontada, mucho más desinhibidos. El moreno comenzó a ordenar el lugar y tender las camas mientras que el actor solamente se desplomó sobre un colchón, y cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza comenzó a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos, esa enorme guerra, otros mundos extravagantes, tiranos insaciables, criaturas sobrenaturales, todo aquello le seguía pareciendo un sueño, aunque todo era muy real, dolorosamente real como pudo comprobar en sus combates.

No pudo explicarse como todo aquello terminó llevándolo a pensar en la exuberante rubia que lo acompañaba en aquella desdichada aventura, mientras comenzaba a atravesar el pasillo para encontrarse con ella.

Tal como lo esperaba, la teniente seguía trabajando arduamente, debajo de las enormes pantallas, sistemas, había abierto una pequeña compuerta y se encontraba manipulando una serie de circuitos.

-¿Aún trabajando?- Curioseó Cage.

Sonta se desplazó, levantándose para teclear la enorme computadora. Dio un puñetazo a la superficie al notar que su trabajo nuevamente no había dado resultado, la penumbra del monitor continuaba intacta.

-¿No necesitas descansar?- Insistió Johnny posando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Estoy bien, soy una teniente, una representante importante de la ley, no puedo descansar en un panorama así- Contestó Sonya, laboriosa empedernida según demostraba.

-¿Dónde están nuestros dioses salvadores?- Johnny movió la cabeza hacia todos lados, en busca de Raiden y Fujin.

-Se fueron hace un momento, supongo que tenían asuntos de dioses apremiantes que atender- Ironizó la rubia.

-Creo que necesitas descansar- Le pidió Cage.

-No puedo, debo cumplir mi deber- Replicó la muchacha.

-Pues no podrás hacerlo como debes si no descansas, todo esto es demasiado para todos, no dejes que te consuma, por favor- Suplico el actor.

Finalmente tras mucho insistir logró llevarla a su dormitorio, se sorprendieron al ingresar y no ver a Skarlet en ella, y más aún cuando alzaron la vista, y la vieron sujetada firmemente al techo, como si de un gato que hubiera sufrido un estridente y repentino ruido se tratara, a la ninja.

La pelirroja se soltó, dio un giro y cayo de pie, como si nada, como si fuera normal que los compañeros de habitación se sujetaran al techo como felinos en estado de alerta.

-Debemos estar alerta en territorio enemigo- Fue su simple respuesta antes de guardar sus cuchillas y sentarse en la cama.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de descansar- Admitió Sonya dando un bostezo, en un intento de romper con aquella atmósfera poco habitual.

-¿La acompaño a la cama señorita?- Insinuó Johnny pícaramente.

-Muy gracioso Cage, es hora de descansar- Dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en su hombro para dirigirlo hacia afuera.

Al verlo salir la teniente no pudo evitar verlo con una expresión de compasión, aquel pobre hombre que había tenido la desgracia de sentirse atraído por ella, una mujer consumida por el trabajo, la tristeza del pasado, y además, su implacable deseo de venganza.

Skarlet no pudo retomar su sueño tan rápidamente como creía, la teniente comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, la chimenea en forma de dragón, entre las brazas, las movía hacia un lado, las juntaba, las esparcía, como si estuviera buscando alguna clase de combinación que abriera una compuerta secreta. Observó lentamente y minuciosamente el entablonado del dormitorio. Finalmente halló algo buscando debajo de las camas, pero satisfacción no resultó realmente duradera, al ver que se trataba de un simple botiquín con medicamentos, antibióticos y vendajes.

-Bien, voy a vendarte esa herida en el hombro- Acercando un trozo de algodón humedecido con alguna clase de sustancia desinfectante que la pelirroja desconocía y cuyo efecto le resultaba intimidante.

-Estoy bien- Respondió algo parca, balanceándose hacia atrás.

-Es para curarte, relájate, se lo que hago, los miembros de las fuerzas especiales tenemos una preparación médica al menos básica- Insistió la rubia ante la negativa.

-Te dije-Contestó Skarlet tomando el brazo de la rubia para detenerla- Que estoy bien, solo necesito descansar, pero no puedo hacerlo si no paras de hacer ruido ni de ser una molestia-.

Sonya la observó severamente, ofendida por la desconfianza de quien debería ser su compañera. Desistió de la idea, guardó los productos, cerró el botiquín y lo regresó a su lugar.

-Somos un equipo, somos compañeros, debemos confiar en nosotros, solamente así sobreviviremos en el campo de batalla- Expresó Sonya dándole la espalda- No voy perder a otro compañero, no otra vez, me lo juré a mí misma, por Jax- La teniente se dirigió a una cama alejada de la de la ninja, se recostó y no tardó en ceder al sueño.

Skarlet no perdió la indiferencia, los sentimientos humanos le seguían resultando un enigma, torpes y confusos, pero ya no tenía sentido quedarse a reflexionar sobre eso, apagó las luces, tardó solamente unos segundos antes de adormecerse.

**-Al mismo tiempo, en una región de eterno invierno, rodeado por blancuzcas montañas y mesetas cubiertas de nieve-**

Raiden y Fujin se encaminaban hacia el templo Lin Kuei. El intenso y persistente clima invernal era desalentador, el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero todo aquello no podía ser obstáculo para un Dios.

**-.-.-.-.-Flashback-.-.-.-.**

Ambos se encontraban sentados frente a frente, sus piernas cruzadas, sumidos en un profundo estado de relajación y silencio, el cual era solamente interceptado de vez en cuando por alguna rabieta o queja de la teniente Sonya Blade, sufriendo al no poder con la maquinaria del Black Dragon.

-Jax sabría que hacer- Les comentó con una mezcolanza de melancolía y furia en su voz, era la quinta vez que lo hacía desde que había comenzado, aunque era una afirmación de la que no parecía esperar respuesta, como si se lo dijera a ella misma.

De repente, tras un extenuante período de frustraciones e intentos fallidos en medio de la callada habitación, Raiden pareció iluminado por una luz milagrosa.

Como si de arte de magia se tratara, surgieron en su mente imágenes del futuro, se trataba de Scorpion, persiguiendo a Quan Chi en las profundidades del siniestro, caluroso y sofocante Netherealm. Aquella imagen abrió una nueva ventana de posibilidades que no se habían esclarecido en su mente hasta entonces.

-¿Sucede algo?- Le preguntó el Dios del viento al verlo sumido en un estado de shock.

-Una visión- Fue su concisa respuesta, logrando captar la atención incluso de Sonya- Scorpion perseguía a Quan Chi en el Netherealm, es todo lo que vi pero…-.

Fujin se encogió de hombros y lo miró ciertamente desconcertado, hasta entonces no había convivido ni experimentado con las alucinaciones de Raiden.

-Hay algo que no cuaja en esta historia- Reveló de manera inquietante el Dios del trueno.

-¿Te refieres a Shinnok?- Inquirió Fujin.

-No, estoy hablando de Sub Zero, Scorpion y su venganza pendiente- Esclareció y luego prosiguió: -Sub Zero fue contratado por Quan Chi, tiempo antes del Mortal Kombat, para encontrar el amuleto de Shinnok. En medio de aquella aventura asesinó a Scorpion para completar su misión.

Raiden explicó al Dios del viento los sucesos acontecidos en aquel momento, la posterior muerte del clan Shirai Ryu, que debió ser a manos del Lin Kuei pero…

-No estoy seguro ¿Cómo habrían exterminado al Shirai Ryu tan deprisa? Era un clan de guerreros poderosos, ni siquiera estoy convencido de que hubieran podido derrotarlos, además Sub Zero debió estar debilitado luego de la batalla contra Shinnok, y él es una de las principales fuerzas del Lin Kuei- exclamó Raiden quien parecía convencido de su rebuscada teoría.

-Pues tienes razón, dudo que Sub Zero se haya encontrado en su mejor estado, luego de luchar conmigo y los demás dioses elementales, además de Quan Chi y Shinnok- dijo el dios del viento.

-Hay más- alertó Raiden- la manera en que Scorpion viajó a través de las dimensiones, solo hay un elemento capaz de permitir aquello con esa facilidad, el Amuleto de los elementos-.

-Bien, supongo que tenemos muchos elementos por investigar-

-Comencemos con el templo del Lin Kuei- Recomendó el Dios del trueno.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin Flashback.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Finalmente llegaron, la fortaleza del Lin Kuei se vislumbraba maciza e imponente desde la distancia, aunque por la nieve persistente aun así era difícil diferenciarla de una montaña o meseta.

-Alto- alertó Fujin a Raiden, algunos metros detrás de él, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia un lado.

Una flecha de origen y distancia desconocidos fue lanzada hacia el Dios del viento, pero no cumplió su destino, no le fue difícil desplegar una ligera brisa de viento que desviara su trayectoria. La acción se repitió con tres flechas más que habrían impactado en su torso, e igualmente con aquellas que fueron lanzadas al Dios del trueno.

Continuó una serie de flechazos repetidos e insistentes, que fueron desviados con facilidad, a Fujin le bastaba con extender levemente sus manos para utilizar el viento a su favor. Finalmente tras numerosos intentos inútiles los lanzamientos cesaron.

Comenzaron a surgir guerreros de entre la nieve y los montones de tierra, en pocos segundos estuvieron rodeados por más de veinte enemigos, traían un uniforme ninja con franjas azules como las de Sub Zero, que los cubría por completo, dejando solo ver sus ojos, eran asesinos del Clan Lin Kuei. Sostenían katanas en ambas manos, las blandían firmemente, de manera amenazante.

-No queremos problemas, solo deseamos hablar con el Gran Maestro por motivos de vital…- Alcanzó a explicar Raiden, pero no logró acabar por un ninja que se abalanzó con el objetivo de acabar con su vida, extendió su mano y lanzó una descarga eléctrica hacia el atacante, que cayó al suelo tras vociferar un corto alarido.

La defensiva sorprendió a los Lin Kuei, durante algunos segundos se mantuvo un inmerso silencio acompañado por el ligero sonido que del viento mientras pequeños copos de nieve caía sobre el suelo y sobre la cabeza de los kombatientes.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Ataquen!- Ordenó la autoritaria voz de un asesino, quien parecía estar al mando del equipo.

Ambos debieron ubicarse espalda con espalda para hacer frente a sus enemigos. El primer atacante se dirigió a Fujin, en un intento de introducir la espada en su abdomen, pero él logró esquivarla y darle un gancho a su atacante. Otros dos asesinos lo atacaron desde laterales opuestos, pero extendió sus manos en ambas direcciones, creando pequeños torbellinos que impactaron en ellos lanzándolos a varios metros de distancia. Llegó a su alcance otro adversario, el Dios lo tomó del brazo y lo dejó fuera de combate con una furiosa patada en el estómago.

Del otro lado Raiden derribaba con descargas eléctricas a los enemigos que se aproximaban, procurando no herirlos de gravedad. Un ninja logró aproximarse a él entre los atacantes, pero pudo inclinarse para evitar el corte de la katana y con una patada lateral logro dejarlo en el suelo.

Manteniendo aquel ritmo de batalla acabaron con sus atacantes en poco tiempo, no asesinaron a ninguno, comprendían que solo obedecían órdenes y que los Lin Kuei no mantienen contacto con el exterior, además de esto existía el hecho de que eran protectores del Earthrealm y sus habitantes, sin excepción alguna.

Continuaron con su esforzado, extenuante y gélido camino, la escena de las flechas y los atacantes armados hasta los dientes se reiteró tres veces, de manera prácticamente idéntica, como si no avanzarán y estuvieran estancados en un lugar.

-Fujin, esto no puede repetirse, sabes que no podemos herir a seres mortales-.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la fortaleza; se detuvieron unos segundos, lentamente las hoja de la puerta comenzaron a rotar, permitiendo la entrada, ingresaron cautelosamente. No tardaron en notar que los asesinos les estaban permitiendo el paso, en un enorme salón, estaban completamente rodeados de enemigos armados y al final de aquel recorrido mortal, un sujeto con vestimenta similar al resto; un traje de color negro y rojo, la tela extendida y prolongada más allá de sus extremidades y las hombreras en punta y arqueadas hacia arriba le daban un aspecto jerárquico.

-Raiden, Fujin, realmente no esperaba tan honrada visita- dijo el Gran Maestro- lamento los ataques, se trata de una cuestión de sigilo y seguridad-.

-No tema- murmuró Raiden, observando algo sorprendido de los resultados de la iniciativa Cyber. Al menos la mitad de los integrantes eran cyborgs, pero el proceso no logró acabarse debido a la desaparición del Black Dragon, dueño de la maquinaria necesaria.

-Nos trae aquí un asunto importante- intervino Fujin- La Tierra corre peligro, Shinnok y Quan Chi pretenden conquistarla, deben ayudar-.

-Lo lamento, no tenemos motivo para creer en ello .Aún si así fuera nuestro propósito es cumplir con nuestras misiones, asesinar a los guerreros elegidos para proteger al Earthrealm por órdenes de Shao Kahn- Acotó el Gran Maestro con parsimonia.

-¡Pero Shao Kahn está muerto!- Vociferó el Dios del trueno.

-El Lin Kuei cumple con sus promesas, aún bajo cualquier circunstancia o contratiempo- Raiden dio un largo suspiro, comprendió que no podría razonar aquello con el clan.

-Hay algo más- Recordó Raiden levantando la mirada- Necesito saber si fueron ustedes los responsables de la desaparición del Shirai Ryu-.

-Las actividades del Lin Kuei son confidenciales- Dijo el Jefe del clan de manera terminante.

Fujin se adelantó de manera amenazante, dispuesto a descubrir la verdad, aunque fuera necesario utilizar la fuerza. Sin embargo Raiden lo detuvo tomando su brazo.

-Vámonos, debo ver el amuleto- Musitó.

Calmadamente retrocedieron y acabaron saliendo del salón, la puerta se cerró lentamente tras de sí. Se sentían algo decepcionados de los resultados cuando una esbelta figura cubierta por un tapado apareció frente a ellos. Aún les quedaba un destino, regresar al antiguo templo de China donde Raiden ocultó el amuleto de los elementos.

Sintió una gran desilusión y rabia al notar que no se había percatado, posiblemente por la alegría del "triunfo" de que el amuleto era una copia, Quan Chi o Shinnok parecían haberle otorgado cierto poder para aparentar ser más que solo una roca, pero no era la reliquia original.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Fujin furioso por los hechos.

-Todo esto es peor de lo que imagine- Dijo Raiden drásticamente- los poderes de Shinnok han incrementado, el amuleto original está en sus manos, el Lin Kuei está tras nosotros, y además nuestro número de guerreros disminuyó- el Dios del viento merodeó alrededor de él, finalmente logró calmarse y se aproximó.

-Tengo un plan-.

**-En Edenia-**

-¡Los perdimos!- vociferó Quan Chi, furioso debido a la inacción de Shinnok, que les costó el conocimiento de la ubicación de los enemigos.

-Reiko ya partió al Earthrealm con un escuadrón de búsqueda, no demorará en traer noticias- contestó el Dios caído sin inmutarse, sentado en el trono que había pertenecido a Shao Kahn y, anteriormente, al Rey Jerrod. A su lado, ubicada en el trono que alguna vez perteneció a la Reina Sindel, Tanya observaba la escena con desaprobación, aunque disfrutando la rabia y la decepción del hechicero.

-¡Los teníamos al alcance de la mano!- Gritó- ¡Podríamos haber acabado con esto!¡ Eres un…- No logró acabar sus injurias, Shinnok, visiblemente molesto se había puesto de pie y se teletransportó delante de él.

-¡Recuerda a quien te diriges!- el Dios lo había sujetado de su cuello, comenzando a elevarlo unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

-Dis…Disculpe Lord- Alcanzó a decir mientras intentaba respirar y soportar la opresión, finalmente lo soltó y Quan Chi cayó de rodillas.

-Ahora vete, puedes unirte a Reiko en Earthrealm o bien puedes quedarte a esperar noticias, te daré esa libertad-.

Quan Chi se puso de pie lentamente, se inclinó ante Shinnok, lanzó una mirada de odio a Tanya, regodeada de un excitante júbilo por aquella escena y procedió a salir.

-Se arrepentirán- Murmuró rechinando los dientes.

Salió a los exteriores del castillo, ordenó a Scorpion y a Noob dirigirse a la Tierra y colaborar en la búsqueda de los protectores. También recordó al ex Lin Kuei que no debía ser visto por nadie de la Hermandad de las Sombras.

Tanya se puso de pie y se aproximó a Shinnok, quien seguía de pie en el mismo lugar.

-Que impertinente- protestó –creo que no puedes confiar en él-Shinnok giró levemente su rostro para observarla.

-De todos modos, eso no tiene importancia ahora- dijo coquetamente mientras se colgaba en su brazo- Ahora dime, no crees que como Rey de Edenia sería conveniente el poseer una Reina a tu lado, que asista y acompañe fielmente tus planes- Shinnok arqueó una ceja.

-Tal vez- Respondió lacónico, encaminándose nuevamente al trono –, por el momento solo necesito que me informes sobre los descubrimientos de Reiko, ahora puedes irte-.

-Por supuesto Lord Shinnok- asintió la joven, lamentando que su impulso de avaricia haya puesto en evidencia su propósito-. Puedo recuperarme- pensó sin darle más importancia.

**-Earthrealm-**

Sonya fue la primera en levantarse de la cama, su impulsividad y su curiosidad volvieron a acecharla. No tardó en llegar al cuarto de máquinas, dispuesta a continuar con su labor.

-Intrusos- Sonya ahogó un grito, Skarlet había aparecido a sus espaldas –son aproximadament personas-.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó aún respirando lentamente por el escarmiento.

-Los oí, con total seguridad- Respondió parca.

La teniente la observó con desconcierto unos instantes, finalmente reaccionó, observó la habitación hasta observar la llave que Raiden les había otorgado, se acercó lentamente a la abertura metálica e introdujo la llave, un "clac" proveniente de la cerradura confirmó que la había desbloqueado. Más allá se observaba una escalera caracol que se elevaba unos tres metros.

La rubia comenzó su recorrido escalera arriba, seguida por una relajada Skarlet. Atravesaron una puerta de madera y lo que parecía ser un armario de artículos de limpieza.

-Vaya escondite- Musitó la teniente.

Salieron de allí y se encontraron en lo que parecía ser el Café de una gasolinera en medio de la nada, una radio encendida, la cual emitía con cierta difusión lo que parecía ser una canción country. En medio de aquel panorama, se observaron en una mesa lo que parecía ser un grupo de tres hombres, sosteniendo un menú.

-¡Mesera!- Gritó uno de ellos- Es que no hay un puto servicio en este lugar- Sonya se aproximó molesta.

-Lo siento pero no puede…- Se detuvo al observar la particular vestimenta del sujeto, este se volteó con una media sonrisa. Traía una chaqueta naranja sin mangas, guantes y botas del mismo color y un pantalón verde.

-Lo siento muñeca- dijo el extraño antes de extender su brazo lanzando un hacha en dirección al cuello de la rubia.

Sonya logró esquivarlo justo a tiempo dando un giro vertical hacia atrás. Los tres individuos se pusieron de pie.

-Yo me encargo de ella, ustedes vayan por la otra- Ordenó a sus compañeros.

Acto seguido se abalanzó hacia al teniente intentando asestar un puño, este logró bloquearlo y darle un golpe de reversa con su otro brazo que lo hizo retroceder. Aprovechando la situación la rubia saltó e intento asestar una patada, pero su enemigo logró reaccionar a tiempo para sujetar su pierna y arrojarla hacia las mesas. Esta se repuso y, impulsándose con sus brazos, dio una patada a su enemigo que impacto en su rostro, haciéndolo caer de bruces.

Mientras, dos sujetos armados con cuchillos intentaban atacar a Skarlet, cada uno se mantenía a un lado de ella lanzando estocadas y cortes, pero esta lograba esquivarlas o protegerse con facilidad utilizando sus armas. Para aprovechar un cierto momento en que bajaron la guardia dio un salto y abriendo las piernas dio una patada a cada uno en el rostro, una vez haciéndolos retroceder fijo su objetivo individualmente. Se aproximó a uno de ellos, que aún estaba algo confuso por el golpe y, adoptando una forma de "bola" con sus sables sobresaliendo dio un salto hacia él, haciéndole un profundo corte en el torso que o hizo agonizar hasta morir por la pérdida de sangre. El otro enemigo, furioso por ello, intento atacarla de espaldas, pero la pelirroja se volteo y colocando las cuchillas en cruz desvió la puñalada de su rival hacia arriba, lanzó una patada al rostro de su rival, con la suficiente precisión para que su taco se clave en su ojo. Él miembro del Black Dragon cayó. Skarlet utilizó sus habilidades para absorber la sangre de ambos y fortalecerse aún más, hasta que sus cuerpos parecieron momificados.

Por otro lado, el sujeto de chaqueta naranja se había puesto de pie e intentó aplicar en Sonya una técnica que ella conocía muy bien, adoptó una forma de circular y se lanzo como proyectil hacia ella. No tuvo problemas en esquivarlo, cuando su enemigo se detuvo la rubia le lanzó giró y le lanzó una patada que impactó en su abdomen y cuando este se inclinó hizo su movimiento de las tijeras tomándolo del cuello y lo lanzó al suelo dejándolo fuera de kombate.

-Bien, se acabo- Dijo triunfante volteándose para ver a Skarlet, la escena la horrorizó- ¿Porqué los mataste? No puedes…-.

-Son enemigos ¿Crees que ellos no nos habrían matado?- Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¡Eso es lo que hace la diferencia entre estas ratas y nosotros!- Gritó la teniente aproximándose a ella.

La puerta del armario se abrió repentinamente, exaltando a las guerreras. Se trataba de Johnny.

-Aquí están, al menos están bien- dijo observando la escena –, bien, al menos ustedes lo están-.

-Detecto actividad de combate- alertó Cyrax, un cyborg de coraza metálica amarilla –, aproximadamente a 10 km de distancia-.

-Podría tratarse del objetivo, vamos en camino- ordenó Sektor, el Cyber Lin Kuei rojo –. Cumpliremos la misión del Lin Kuei- dijo Sektor encaminándose hacia su objetivo.

-¡Muévanse!- gritó Cyrax a un grupo de Cyber ninjas próximos a ellos.

**-Fin Capítulo 4-**

Bueno, hasta aquí llegué, la verdad es que, tal como me viene pasando con lo último que vengo escribiendo no me convence para nada, pero al menos ahora siento que le estoy dando a mi historia el rumbo que había ideado en un principio. También debo recalcar que voy terminar introduciendo más personajes de los que había ideado, por el momento tienen a Cyrax, Sektor y Jarek, pero habrá más.

Decidí aprovechar la historia de Scorpion, Sub Zero y Quan Chi, para introducir nuevas situaciones al fic, ahora los protagonistas se encentran en un intento de "resolver el rompecabezas". Al Agradezco a quienes lo lean, dejen reviews, hay mucho para trabajar y mejorar. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Adiós y saludos.

Igfield.


End file.
